


Super Psycho Love

by HydraHottie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraHottie/pseuds/HydraHottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't be like this, she doesn't want it to be like this. But when her blood boils and the world is bearing down on her, it's just how it has to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Psycho Love

It starts the night after her first kill.

May telling her it never gets easier is still ringing in her ears and she wishes it would stop because it HAS to. It has to get easier or all of this hate will have been for nothing.

10:38 that night finds her running down the stairs to her ‘assets’ room. Cell. Prison. Cage, would be the most apt term, she decides. And if that makes him an animal to be kept in a cage, she’s perfectly willing to step into that world for a moment.

She knows he’s going crazy. He’s been too nice and in return she’s been the cold hard agent that May has helped her become. But there are times, when she’s in the room with him or when she shoots someone as she had today and her blood burns under her skin.

This is however the first time she has acted on it.

She is down the stairs in a leap and a bound and finds herself staring at a stranger. He looks at her with worry and she can’t stand it. She needs him to push back, to fight, and yell and try to bargain. It’s hard to have this much hate at someone who hates himself and loves her. But she doesn’t love him. She can’t love him. And all she does is crave.

The wall between them is down with a quick sweep of her hand, and she jumps him. She pushes him back against the wall with her hands while she kisses him hard enough to bruise.

He, in response to her brutal and base actions, is annoyingly soft. He threads his hand gently through her hair and kisses back as slowly and softly as he can. She wants him to tug her by the hair and give the same push as she is. But he doesn’t. She breaks away in anger and frustration.

“Goddammit, don’t be soft with me! Soft is Lance, soft is me alone in my room. Break me, you fucking robot!”

And he does.

He pushes back just enough for what she wants, but not enough so that he’ll win this. She takes what she wants from him and hates herself for it. He pretends not to hear her whispering, ‘I hate you, I hate you, I hate you,’ over and over again as they fuck.

It’s savage and leaves her feeling empty. She quickly puts her clothes on and runs before he can get a word in edgewise. She’s back in her room, huddled under a blanket, wishing she had gone down there with battleship instead of anger and lust.


End file.
